Till the Moment Your Eyes Open
by Ariana13
Summary: An year after the Mew Project is over, Ichigo has to make a choice that will affect her life. What is that choice and how will this change her life? Well, read and you'll see. Ichigo and Ryou story.
1. Torment

Hey, everyone! This is the first thing I write, so don't have high expectations.

It's an Ichigo and Ryou story, named Till the Moment Your Eyes Open (duh, I put it in the Ryou/Ichigo category!). I plan this to be all from Ichigo's perspective, her feelings and her thoughts about Masaya and Ryou as her life changes quite a bit (the words in italic are her thoughts). I chose this way of writing for this story, although the omniscient perspective was very tempting, because I think one can only see things from his own point of view. You can't just take the roof of another house and look at what other people are doing or get in their heads and see their thoughts. You can only guess what they are thinking and try to decode the meaning of their actions, and you may succeed or not. Anyway, I want to post a story, not talk about me. I know I just did so I'm going to stop now. :D

I don't know how many chapters it will have. It depends of many things, so I'll decide while writing it. And another thing: the first chapters won't (probably) be very happy, but the atmosphere will lighten up later; Ryou won't be physically present in the first chapters.

Oh yeah, I have to make a disclaimer, don't I? So…I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. And now, on with the story:

Chapter one: **Tormented **

Flashback:

"You are being selfish, Ichigo! Have you ever considered moving with me?"

There were a few moments of silence. She was stunned. She actually never thought of that. Not even for a moment. It just didn't cross her mind. _Well, I am slow sometimes, but…wait! Why am I even thinking about this? I would never want to leave this place! I-_

She was abruptly interrupted by his voice:

"Of course you didn't! You always expect everything from me: Hey, I'm sorry I'm late and I made you wait for **2 hours!** Hey, Blue Knight, thanks for almost **getting killed** for me! Hey, Aoyama, why don't you stay here with me instead of going to school in England and be a **looser** in Tokyo! Arghh! Why do I always be the one who does something for this relationship?

"But you're not the only one who does some-"

"Really? Than show me!"

End of flashback

Now she was sitting in her room, lying on the bed. Her face was still a little wet from all the crying. After that talk with Masaya, or better fight with Masaya, she ran to her house and

thanked god there was no one home to see her like that. Getting her parents worried and asking her questions was the last thing she wanted. She cried till she could no more and now, that she was a little calmer, she was trying to find a solution. But nothing seemed to work. Whatever she would think of, she had to let go of something. It was either Masaya or everyone else. _Did I ever have such a hard decision to make? How in the world did I come to this?_

So she took a minute to think about it. Well, it all started when she was 14: the Mew Mew Project, where she was dragged by the stupid Ryou Shirogane and the Masaya thing. Her life was beautiful then, even if she had to save the world, and go to school, and work at the café, and make time for Masaya, and make time for her friends, and a little time for her parents and deal with the cat genes and that total jerk boss of hers, Shirogane. And…she felt like something was missing…Hmm…food? Ne, she got plenty from the café. And not just any food, but food made by Keiichiro, who was the best cook ever! So what was she missing? Well, let's see…to live you need to breath, eat, drink water and…SLEEP! Oh, yeah, that was it! Sleep! With all the other things going on, she didn't get a lot of sleep at night, but not to worry, cause she would recover that during classes, when the teacher didn't caught her. Because when she was caught, it wasn't very nice. She got detention and that meant she was going to be late to work, and as she almost always felt asleep, almost every day she got detention, and she was almost everyday late for work. It was like a sick circle and she couldn't get out.

Anyway, at work was the real punishment, the devil himself disguised as a person, Ryou Shirogane! He was always there, waiting for her to be late so he could have his daily fun and torture her, hang her in a fork and put her in the fire. Well, actually it wasn't that bad, but he was so not giving her the chance to breed. Or live. If he could, he would probably keep her tide up in the café to do more work and he would sit there and watch her suffering and only then he would be satisfied. Ah! She was going to do something to him someday. Like…put an add in a newspaper with a photo, that said "beautiful, rich, single", so when he would get out on the street a bunch of girls would chase him all over the town. Yeah, that sounded good. She laughed at the thought. _Wait, what am I doing? Thinking about that idiot when I have important things to think of. If he wasn't the leader of the Mew Mew's he would be so dead by now! Mew Mew's …_

She went silent again, as her thought ran to the time when the Mew Project was still going. She had a lot of fun with the girls and they remained really good friends, even tough the whole thing was over a year ago, after two years of fighting. When the aliens left the planet, she thought her life would get event better. She still worked at the café, with all the girls. It was a surprise Zakuro stayed with them in the small café, when she could be traveling around the world and be famous. Well, it sems like she cared for them more than she would admit.

So, her life was back on track, no more fighting and more time for Masaya. She never got late to their dates anymore…well, almost never. Because there were times when that Shirogane would say that there was something else that needed to be done and kept her to do that. Ah! She will smash his head someday! Besides Shirogane, everything was going good. Actually, even with

him things were ok. She kind of got used with his behavior towards her. That doesn't mean that there was no screaming and fuming, but that was not the point now. She loved her life and her friends. Being around everyone made her forget about having detention or about poor grades and brought her spirits up when it was raining – 'cause she really hated when it was raining, it got her depressed.

All till a few days ago, when Masaya came and said "I want to go to England and study!" and she felt like the sky was crushing on her. They met today to talk more about that, and she couldn't stop herself from asking him not to go. Big mistake. She never expected him to have such a reaction. He never had such a reaction before. He never spoke to her with that tone…and to say those things! _When did he change? I never noticed_. His words still haunted her, tearing her hearts apart. _Am I really selfish? Maybe he was right._ He did do so many things for her, and what did she give him in return? Nothing. The tears were forming again in her eyes and flooded her face. And still he chose her over any other girl. He, the smart, good looking, gentle person chose her, as mediocre, common and clumsy she was. _He chose the __**ordinary**__ me!_

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She lifted her head and looked at her clock. It was 1 am. _Damn, my parents must have returned and saw the light on_. _They must be worried_. She wiped her tears with her hand and tried to speak a normal voice, although it didn't really work:

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Well, mom, you see I am kind of naked…and I wanted to go to sleep and…"

Her mother was already in so there was no sense in continuing with the excuses. He didn't seemd as surprised or as mad as Ichigo expected to see her.

"Ichigo, there is something wrong with you and I thought maybe we could talk a little."

"I'm ok mom. I just want to sleep" said Ichigo, trying to hide her face by looking for the pajamas.

"Oh, come on! You're acting like I'm a total stranger and like I'm blind. And deaf. You think I didn't hear you crying these days, hiding in a corner? Anyway, I left your father at the party and I came to talk to you. I knew you would be awake. I don't like that sad face of yours. It's just doesn't suit you. There's something on your mind in the last few days and I'm not leaving till we you tell me! Oh, and I know it's not about school, because you never get that upset over school, so don't even try."

Well, she was determined! So much for trying to get her out of the room or tell her about a poor grade. She let out a sigh and obeyed.

"Okay."

They both sat on the bad. Sakura waited for Ichigo to relax and tell her what was happening.

"You know that boy I'm dating like 3 years now? Aoyama Masaya?"

She knew it was a pointless question. Of course her mother knew. Duh! She was not blind or stupid. Or deaf. She told her so many times about him and how wonderful he is that she was probably having nightmares. It was stupid to ask such a question, so she continued:

"A few days ago he told me he was wants to study in another country. That's why I got so sad all of a sudden. And today…today…"

She stopped. Her tears were threatening to spill again. She felt her mother's hand caressing her hair. She got a little more courage.

"He asked me to go with him!" she let it all out.

Her mother was shocked. Ichigo could tell that by her hand movement in her hair. It stopped all of a sudden, and after a few seconds continued, like nothing happened. She expected to be screamed at, but that didn't come. In stead, her mother spoke in a calm voice:

"And what do you want?"

At first, she thought it was a joke, that her mother was testing her. But she soon realized it wasn't. She'd never seen her mother talking so serious with her. But there was no reason before to be so serious. Not everyday your daughter tells you "Hey, maybe I'll leave to another country! How about that?" So maybe it was better if she answered her question and didn't keep her waiting. But…what did she really want?

"I don't know. That's why I'm like this. At first I was shocked, but after that was gone, I tried to realize what I want most, but it feels l can't get the balance to incline in one part or another" came the answer.

"So that's how it is. Then let's think about it together. Look, Ichigo, I would never want you to leave so far. Not I and not you father as well. Our life would be empty without you, plus your father would probably run on the street with a gun and randomly shoot people, but that's not the point."

Both of them smiled at the thought. Ichigo knew it wasn't that far away from the truth. He would probably go crazy, considering the way he reacted only when he heard the word "boy".

"On the other hand, Sakura continued, I don't want us to be the ones who stand between you and your happiness; because we are your parents and we only want what's good for you. I know this sounds common, but it's just the way it is. Think about it this way! Would it be worth it to leave?

Would you leave, knowing that you will be lonely there? Because you will be at first, till you make friends. If he wants to leave, it means he wants a big career or something, which means you will be in the shadow. So, again, you will be alone. And is it ok to hurt all the people that love you by going away for him? If this is ok for you, it means you really love him and you should go and give up everything else. It's not like we won't talk to you or stuff like that, but it wouldn't be the same, you know that too. If not, give it another thought."

Her mother smiled at her, putting her hand around Ichigo's shoulders, to comfort her,

"I can't do anything else for you. You have to make the decision on your on. And one last thing…does he really loves you if he asks you to sacrifice everything for him?"

"Does he really love you?" _Of course he loves me! He did a lot of sacrifices for me._

Her mother words were still echoing in her head. Sakura has left 20 minutes ago, and Ichigo was in bed, with the lights off, but still couldn't sleep. She needed to make that damn decision. She couldn't take the uncertainty any more. She didn't want to leave everyone. Of course she didn't and it was unfair of him to ask that. She never asked him to stay with her when she was a Mew, because she knew she couldn't put him first, so she couldn't ask for him to do that. Doesn't this mean that she wasn't selfish? But he did put her first anyway and he was there for her, patient, always waiting, which she really appreciated. This must mean he really loved her. He never said that to her, but he didn't need to; his actions spoke for him. She never said that she loved him either, because she was afraid of his reaction, because he didn't say that. But maybe he didn't say because she didn't say…_oh, forget it_, she was talking nonsense now.

The fact was that they loved each other, even if they said it or not. But now, he wanted to leave. How could he even think of that? How could he picture his life without her? The whole thing with the Mew Mew's was not her idea! She had to save Tokyo. She couldn't leave it to the aliens to just take over. But this…this was his idea. He had a choice and he chose to leave. And now she had a choice too. And she couldn't imagine living without him. She knew he would never return to Tokyo, so if she'll choose to stay, she'll loose him. She'll loose her happiness and her dreams. _What should I do? If I don't go, my heart will be in pieces for al my life probably!_ Tears were coming again down her cheeks. She felt asleep at 5 am that morning, tormented by her thoughts. She finally made a decision_: If he wants that, then so it will be!_

End of chapter one.

So, this is the first chapter! I'm waiting for some reviews. (Pretty please! blinks a lot) In case you are wondering, the next chapter is already written, but I won't post it so fast. I'll let at least a week pass. So if you want to know what Ichigo decided, review. (Yes, I am blackmailing you!:P)


	2. The Decision

First, 10x for the reviews. That really felt good, even better than I thought it would. 

Then, I want to say some things in advance: I'm sorry for Kishu/Ichigo fans if they want the couple in this story. About Kishu, I haven't decided yet if he'll appear in this at all. The decision will be made later. I understand if you like Kishu, but just like that I like Ryou and I'll get him with Ichigo…eventually; but not in this chapter, because I can't just get rid of Masaya all of a sudden. I wanted to take my time and put all this in place. I won't kill him or something like that (although maybe that would be fun laughs evilly). This was a joke, I actually find him ok, but I just don't think he and Ichigo are made for each other.

And another thing: I apologize for this so used cliché about Masaya leaving to study in another country. I just couldn't get that idea out of my head. I tried to figure out why and I think it might be because of Sailor Moon (you know, Mamoru leaving to study & all). Those were the first anime I saw and I really loved them, so maybe that's the reason I got that idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter two: **The Decision**

Ichigo was walking slowly on an alley in the park. Outside was a beautiful day, but she couldn't enjoy the nice wheatear, jump around and laugh like she usually does. Practically act like she was Little Red Riding Hood. Wait, that wasn't very good! That little girl was not very smart. She was almost eaten by the wolf because she didn't realize her grandmother doesn't have big ears and so on.

"Baka strawberry!" Ryou's word came from her memory. Yeah, he would definitely say that to her; that and probably that she was worst than Little Red Riding Hood. _ I am not a baka! He is talking nonsense because he is a jerk! _She almost tripped over her own feet._ That's not good, Ichigo, now calm down. Acting like Lettuce won't get you anywhere. Take a deep breath and look around at the nice day._ But she got sad again._ Darn it, I never thought that I won't be able to smile in a day like this!_ But how could she? She only slept like 2 hours, but that was not what mattered. The decision she made was pushing heavily on her heart. She lifted her head and saw she was now close to the meeting place. 

On her right was **that** tree she liked so much. It's not like she developed an obsession for trees lately and she is definitely not going to waltz through the park, randomly hugging trees. It way just that one tree she liked. _It all started here. Oh, that day was something: going out with Masaya for the first time, meeting Ryou, becoming a Mew, fighting a Chimera Animal and saving Tokyo all by herself ,which made that annoying Kihsu run away, all in one day! I almost had a hearts attack when I saw the Chimera Animal, but that's not the point. What matters is that I pulled it through. Who would believe if I told them?_ She smiled at the thought. My parents for sure would not believe. And I can just see dad ignoring the world saving part and asking about Masaya and Ryou. She giggled, but the smile froze on her face as soon as she arrived at meeting 

place, where Masaya was early as always. Only this time he had a serious face, which he usually didn't have and which she didn't really like. But what could be considered "usual" and "normal" after all that happened the last few days? 

She didn't even know how to react when she saw him, after the discussion from the other day. _Should I hug him or take his hand? Actually, should I even touch him? Maybe he will scream at me and tell me to leave him alone. No, I' acting like he is that slave owner Ryou. That guy would surely panic if I'd touch him and then would run to put his hand in hydrate of sodium just to get rid of Ichigo germs. Anyway, I better think of something quick because I don't like this long silence between us. It's creeping me out. It's just like I'm in a horror movie, and the killer is just about to strike._

And he did:

"So are you coming with me or not? Because if you don't, I don't want to talk it over with you and you can go back from where you came from!"

_Ouch! That was harsh! I think I prefer the killer with a knife!_

"Aoyama-kun, since when you are talking like that with me? Why are you acting like this? I did a lot of stupid things over time, since we are together, but you never treated me like this. You were nice and understanding. Now, I didn't really do anything to deserve this…so why?"

She looked down, at her shoes the whole time she talked, except when she asked why, when she lifted her head shyly and looked at him, with tears in her eyes. Her voice was gone, it stopped in her throat and she couldn't say anything else, so she waited for a reaction from him. 

Her brown eyes were wide open to catch any move from him. After a few seconds, his expression started changing, his face muscles relaxed and he didn't seemed angry anymore. In stead, he was sad. The girl wondered if this was good or bad. A few steps toward her and his hands were on her shoulders. It felt like the old Masaya was back; like he was possessed by something and all of a sudden that thing disappeared. _That's it! It all makes sense now! He was possessed! Now that this is over he will stop talking that nonsense about leaving, apologize and stay with me!_

"Come on, let's sit down on the bench over there and talk" he said in a soft voice. 

There was another killing silence. They sat on the bench and Ichigo waited for him to say something. As she examined him, he seemed to be in deep thought, searching for the right words to say to her. _Come on, say it! Say you won't go!_ She hoped and prayed silently. Other moments of silence passed and he finally lifted his chin, looking in her eyes:

"This may sound stupid, but I don't know exactly myself. All I know is that from some moment some of your actions started annoying me. I know that I didn't really have any reason especially 

that you are really nice, you acted less childish lately and didn't even arrive late at our dates anymore – don't think that I was enjoying waiting for you for hours. And still…something is not the same. Like something was missing after the fight was over. It's not like I don't fell the same for you. But I have to get away from this place. I don't think we can make our relation work here. This is how I fell. And if you're not coming with me, I'm going anyway!"

So much for the possession thing; her hopes went down again.

"I just…Maybe I just want a proof that you feel the same for me" Masaya finished uncertain. 

"Don't you think it's a bit extreme to ask something like this for a proof?"

He didn't answer. 

"You didn't tell me what you decided."

"Oh, yeah…The decision…You know, I stayed up almost all night thinking about you. Please hear me out to the end, and then say what ever you want." 

If he interrupted her, she may not be able to say it again. She waited for a nod from him, and then continued: 

"I remembered all the things we went through together, all the times you were there for me and literally saved me. I was really happy with you by my side, you know? I was happy only when I saw your face in my mind. It made my heart warm instantly and it still does. It's always pounding when I'm with you, even now, after all this time. My life without you…I can't imagine my life without you. At this moment I don't know if I can live without you. I just don't know how, I've grown to love you this much. The reason I never told you was…how could I say this? I was afraid this would sound like I'm obsessed with you. Anyway, a single day without you is a torture, a living hell; a lifetime…I can't imagine. This is how you feel when the person you love is not there. That's why I decided…" 

Ichigo clenched her fists and finally said: 

"I am not coming along."

A shock expression was on Masaya's face. 

"No! How can you say you love me and then say this?"

"Well, you see…it's just like I told you: when the person you love is not there, your heart is broken. So I can't do this to all the persons that care for me, and I mean my parents and my friends. It means hurting a lot of people with only one gesture. I'm very sorry, but I prefer to die on the inside if you leave that to know they all fell like that because of me." 

Masaya was still shocked by her words. Ichigo figured that he never thought of the things this way. But if he didn't, that means…

"You never thought of me that way, did you? You didn't think about leaving me here feeling all alone, did you? You just worried about yourself! Do you really love me? Am I not enough for you to be happy?"

Of course she knew he loved her, but she couldn't help asking that. Although he had showed her that many times, she could only doubt now, for it was he, the man she loved and that claim to love her back that was causing her all this sadness. The realization of this thought caused her tears to fall.

"Answer me! Did you only love me because of the Blue Knight and his desire to protect me? Did u? Answer already!"

"No! It's not like that. I do love you…"

Ichigo threw herself at him and hit his chest with her hands, crying.

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me? Why?"

She couldn't be rational anymore. Controlling herself was just something she was not capable of at that time. She felt his arms taking her in an embrace and she sat there, crying. The time that passed like this neither of them counted. After she regained her composure a little, said in a whisper:

"Please, spend the next day with me. Just the two of us, please! I want to say a proper goodbye."

The word goodbye made her shiver. 

"I want to be happy another day with you. Those last few days were a nightmare and that's not how I want to remember the last moments we spent together. I want us to hold hands and smile, like we usually do…and laugh and…" 

She could barely speak. Her voice was shaking.

"How did we come to this, Aoyama? I still don't know…"

"I don't know either," he said, holding her tight. "Maybe you are right. Maybe something did change when I was separated from the Blue Knight. I am not the same anymore, that's why I need to leave this place. And to love you like I did before, I need you to change a little for me. You know, as well as I do, you won't change if you are here, so I asked you to come with me. I really want you by my side, but I won't stay another day. You were the only thing that kept me here, so I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry; I never meant to make you suffer. Maybe you don't 

believe me, but I'm hurt as well. But I won't spend tomorrow with you, because I can't be here anymore. We'll say goodbye right here and now!"

These words caused Ichigo to panic:

"NO! I'll come at least to the airport with you!" She saw he wanted to say no, so again said: "NO! I'm going to sleep there all night and stay there all day if I have to!"

He must've been moved by her determination: 

"Ok, ok! I don't want you to look like a homeless kitten. The flight is at 9 in the morning." 

They stayed in each other's arm for another period that either of them counted. Aoyama was telling the truth. She left his love through the embrace. It was warm and protecting. She always felt safe in his arms. It was just right. She couldn't tell if there were hours or minutes, till he said:

"I'm really impressed with you, Ichigo. You reacted more maturely than I expected you to. I should have remembered that when there's a crossroad moment, you can put yourself together and face the situation."

"It's not like I'm a total idiot all the time, you know."

"I didn't say that. In this moment I just wish you acted like a child and think only about yourself, what's good for you and what could make you happy. But you just had to think about the others."

He paused and took her face in his hands, bringing her closer. His eyes ware still sad and it seemed to Ichigo like he was looking at her with admiration. _But that couldn't be, could it?_

"I'll probably never meet a girl like you again. You're a very special person. Always remember that! You make people around you happy. I guess it's not fair of me to take you away from everyone."

His hands encircled her again and she felt him embracing her tight, like he would want to stay like this forever.

"I want this too! To hold you like this…to never let go!" 

She was keeping her head on his chest while saying this, listening to his heart beat. It helped her calm down. He didn't say anything, but in stead tightened his embrace and they stayed like that for a little while. 

It started getting dark and Ichigo knew she had to get home soon. As if he could read her thoughts, he said:

"Come on, I'll take you home. Please don't say no, I can't leave you here to wonder around the city."

They stood up and walked through the park, holding hands.

After she got home and went to her room, the time seemed to pass by so slow, it was like an eternity. She was on her back, lying on the bed, watching the ceiling. _I have to paint this room someday and draw something on this ceiling, because it's just white and smooth. Too white and smooth! If only I could hang my thoughts somewhere…_

She lifted her body heavily off the bed and took a few steps toward the window. Pushing the window open, she closed her eyes and let the fresh chilly air blow in her face. After taking a few breaths, she opened her eyes and looked in the darkness. It was a very quiet, moonless night. She let out a sigh: _I thought maybe the moon could enlighten me, but it seems there's no use._

Closing the window, she went back to the bed. _I wish I could just sleep_. She twisted from one side to another for a while and finally resigned that there was no rest for her this night.

The night was so long, that at some point she couldn't take it anymore. All she could think of was Masaya holding her. His warmth kept her from falling into pieces. She sat up. _That's it! I'm packing! I'll do anything he wants me to! I can change for him. I know I can. I can do anything for him!_

End of chapter two.

The chapter's name is "The Decision", but as you've seen, she actually changes her decision at the end. Will she leave with Masaya or change her mind again? I'll be waiting for your reactions to post the next chapter.


	3. The Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter three: **The Departure**

It was morning. Ichigo was still in her room, sitting on the floor, with her back against the bed, holding one hand on the bell around her neck, the one Masaya gave her. The other hand was on her heart, in an attempt to stop the pain she felt. She had packed and unpacked her things several times during the night, but just couldn't get herself to leave. Now, she was staring at an empty suitcase. The room was a total mess, with her clothes scrambled on the bed and on the floor, together with a few pairs of shoes and a couple of other things.

She felt more a mess then the room. All the clothes and the objects around her could be put in place with a little effort, but her heart…_Who will put my heart in place?_

The first rays of sun surprised her like that and made her blink rapid to adjust to the strong light. _I should get going now because I have a habit of being late, like Shirogane never forgets to remind me every day. It's like it would hurt him to be nice to me at least once. If I was in his place, I would have got tired till now to repeat the same thing over and over "Baka Strawberry, you're late!" Wait, sometimes he says that I'm late __**again**__, so he uses a whole variety of words. Yeah, that proves that he's so smart and he has such a vast vocabulary! _

She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, although she felt like it was useless because she had cried so much those past days, that she had two big traces on her face, dug in her skin by the tears, that won't wash away.

When the cold water touched her face, she realized that she hasn't really rested lately, her head hurt and her eyes were inflated. Great_, now I look like a stuffed animal. Masaya will be thrilled to see me. _

After she finished, she calculated: _If I go down and my parents are there, I won't be able to get out without dad screaming about how evil boys are and mum lecturing me about how unhealthy it is not to eat in the morning a proper meal. Hm…if only my room wasn't at the first floor, I could get out the window and avoid everything. Now that I think about it, my parents probably placed my room strategically here, so when I'm 17 and want to go to the airport to see my boyfriend off I won't be able to do it without them knowing that. Yeah, that must be it._

She smiled: _I'm talking nonsense and I better go if I want to be there on time_. Descending the stairs, she headed for the entrance door. Almost there, and no sign of her parents yet.

"Ichigo!"

_How silly of me to think I could get away like that!_

"Yes, mum!"

She tried to act natural and speak in a happy voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be waiting for you outside the airport. I know you don't need me there, but I want to be there for you."

For a moment, she thought of convincing her mother not to come, imagining that she could embarrass her, but she changed her mind and instead smiled:

"Ok, mum."

_After all, it's nice of her. She is just trying to take care of me. Not that I'm a baby anymore. I mean, yeah, I can't be let alone in the kitchen, because I'll probably set it on fire or starve to death before cooking and I would probably miss school every day if she wouldn't wake me up and…ok, maybe I still am a baby in some ways and I need someone to take care of me._

She was walking toward the station, so she could take the bus to the airport, when the bus was just passing by her left.

"No, you don't!" and she started running after the bus.

_This is not right. Today it's Sunday, I don't have to go to school so I shouldn't be running like I do every morning of the week when I go to school. I should relax; I should…stop talking to myself and run faster!_

The bus was in the station and there were a lot of people arranging their suitcases, so Ichigo managed to get there in time. She felt strange the whole way to the airport, passing the houses and all the buildings that she knew. It was like she was leaving and she was never going to come back, so she was trying to memorize everything as it was. In a way, when she'll be back, a part of her will be already gone forever and that means she won't be the same, so she continued staring like that.

After 10 minutes, the airport was in sight. She looked at her watch: it was 8:30. _Ironic, I'm just on time for the one thing I'd never want to be there for._

She was supposed to meet Aoyama at the entrance, but there were so many people everywhere, that she felt panic all of a sudden. _If I miss him, I'll…I'll…_

The thought was so cruel, that she almost started crying. Just then, two hands pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you are here. I was afraid for a few moments that you won't come and I won't be able to see you one more time."

She put her hands around the boy and held him close. It felt so good, that she just kept holding him, till he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He smiled:

"I love you, Ichigo!"

"And I love you!"

She saw him closing his eyes slowly, so she did the same and let him capture her lips in a kiss. It was a soft kiss, which made her forget about anything else. It felt like they were the only two persons in the world, like the earth was spinning only for them and if they stopped the life on earth as they knew it will stop as well. _My life won't be the same, I just know it. Please, just kiss me a little longer. Don't let go yet._

It was like he could hear her. He made no sudden move to interrupt the moment they shared, although she knew it was almost time.

"Thank you for everything Ichigo, and please…please be happy."

"I want you to be happy too. Promise me!"

He nodded:

"It's a promise!"

She forced a smile and watched him stepping slowly through the doors of the airport and out of her life.

_You forgot that today is my birthday. I wanted so much to spend this day with you. A few months ago I started planning this, so it would be a very special day for us. I even learned to cook for you. I repeat, __**cook**__. Akasaka-san made a big effort with me and Shirogane always laughed, saying I'll never be able to prepare something decent, but I think he was actually curious because he was constantly finding his way in the kitchen. You know, I did in the end and I was really proud of myself. We were supposed to have a whole day together, a picnic…everything was supposed to turn out so good. And now…now you're leaving!_

She fought the tears. _I guess it's ok to forget with everything going on, but still…I just wish you remembered_.

Just when she thought that she won the battle with the tears, the plane departed. She stood there in shock, not knowing how to react. She felt like the life was draining out of her, bit by bit, with every move forward that the plane made, and the plane was moving pretty fast. Soon she found herself with tears flooding her face and with no power to move. She couldn't take a single step; it was like she was pinned to the ground and remained pinned till she lost sight of the plane. Even after that, she couldn't get herself to leave and remained another few minutes staring in the distance.

Late, she realized that her mother was by her side; she couldn't tell when her mother arrived or how long she has been staying like that. Sakura led her to a car and she cried all the way home in her mother's arms. It was such a huge pain, that it was strangling her; she couldn't breathe properly and she kept choking.

_Thank you for not asking, mum_.

When they arrived home, all that her mother said to her was:

"You should rest and you'll see you'll feel better after that"

Nodding, she got up the stairs and entered her room. The sight of all the clothes scrambled around the room only reminded her of the past night and made her feel even more depressed, if that was possible. A sudden urge took over her and she started arranging everything, but after a few minutes she felt extremely tired and just pushed the things off the bed and laid there for a minute. _Just for a minute, to catch my breath, and then I'll continue. My eyes will be closed only for a minute, not longer…_

* * *

The next thing she knew was that her phone was ringing. Her head was spinning and she couldn't locate the ringing thing. _Ok, focus, Ichigo, focus, I know you can do it!_

She looked around the room, trying to find her phone. _On the floor...I don't see it, on the desk...no, under the bed...no..._

"Aha! The yellow blouse is moving!"

The phone was indeed under the yellow blouse, so the search was finally over and she could find out who was the person that was bothering her at this time of night. _Wait, it's not dark outside, so it's the middle of the day. But that's not an excuse for bothering me anyway!_

"Moshi, moshi"

"Ichigo, you are alive! That's a relief because I thought you found Desert Land and we'll never see you again."

"Minto, you said Desert Land? Is there such a place?"

"I can't believe that! Are you serious? How could there be a Desert Land? Anyway, what's going on with you? You haven't showed at work for 2 or 3 days and everyone is worried."

"I…I…was very ill. Yeah, that's what happened. He, he! But I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Ichigo crawled back to the bed, yawning. _I'll just stretch a little till I talk to Minto_.

"Ok then Ichigo, but I'll drop by a little later to see you, so I'll be sure everything is fine."

_Is Minto saying that she'll come over? I'm so tired I don't really get what she's saying…_

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

"Yes, I'm awake, don't scream like that 'cause you'll break the phone and besides that you sound like my mother" said the girl, with her eyes still closed.

"What is this all about? We're not talking on the phone!"

Ichigo finally decided to open her eyes and she found an alarmed mother in front of her.

"You are not Minto!"

"Now aren't you perceptive? Took you some time, like a few years to realize I'm your mother, but you finally did it. I'm so proud of you. Do you want a prize for special virtues?"

"Mum, what's with all the fuss? Is the house on fire or did you miss Jay Leno and he had a mummy as a special guest?"

"You are very funny young lady; the only problem is that I'm not laughing! Your friends are here, and everything it's a mess, and I haven't finished cooking yet so get down there!"

"What friends?"

"The ones with whom you go hunting mammoths every week, although I think now they only came for your birthday."

Ichigo was kind of confused now:

"Mum, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your friends from the café are here. They just arrived and I think they came to tell you happy birthday because they don't come here very often, especially the boys."

"You mean Shirogane is here?!"

"I don't know who Shirogane is, but there's a cute blond guy and one with chestnut hair and a ponytail."

_Oh, no! It is Shirogane! Now what am I going to do? If he sees me looking like this, he'll make fun of me a month from now on. It's enough he's constantly telling me I'm stupid, I don't want him calling me ugly also. Wait, I think idiot is more offending than ugly. Or not? Ah, I don't know, but I don't want to see him laughing because of the stuffed-animal face I have today_.

She looked around her. _Yeah, definitely the fact that my clothes are everywhere is helping me. Now I can see every one of them. The only bad part is that I don't know if my blue t-shirt is under the bed or on my desk or…but besides the fact that I can't find anything, everything is fine._

"I must have fallen asleep and then Minto called and she said something about coming over and I wanted to tell you, but I think I felt asleep again" Ichigo explained.

Two red pig tails were jumping around the room, like a ball bouncing against the wall. Ichigo was lifting her clothes and then throwing them again, like the place was not enough of a mess already. Nothing was good enough to wear now and she had no time for such a thing.

"I don't know what to wear! The red t-shirt is dirty, this pair of jeans are too casual, the other jeans are god knows where, this is too elegant, this skirt is too pink, this is too…I don't like it, this is…"

Ichigo continued her marathon around the room, while her mother calmly took a few steps toward a chair, where a white dress was lying. With one hand she stopped her daughter from her babbling and turned her to face her, and with the other hand she took the dress from the chair and put it in front of Ichigo's face. The young girl's eyes went wide, like she saw a big ice-cream.

"That's it! This is the perfect outfit! Mum, you are a genius!"

Sakura sighted:

"Just get dressed, redo your hair and go to your friends. I'll be in the kitchen, making some snacks."

In two minutes, Ichigo was ready and descending the stairs_. I even amazed myself with how fast I got ready. All those years of being late really showed up. I hope I look ok, so Shirogane won't mock me. This and him scolding me for missing work are the last things I need right now. But what am I talking about? Of course he will do that and even more, things so evil that I can't even imagine, or else he wouldn't sleep well at night._

She took a deep breath before stepping in the living room, where everyone was waiting. _Please, you guys go easy on me and please forgive, but I can't tell you yet what happened these days. It's so nice of you to come here, to make me fell good on my birthday, but I can't tell you that no matter what you'll do, I can't be happy now. _Ichigo forced a smile and stepped timidly in front of her friends:

"Hey everyone! Thank you for coming and sorry I kept you waiting!"

"HAPPY BIRTHADAY!!"

End of chapter three

This was supposed to contain the whole birthday party, but it turn out long enough without that so I decided to cut it here and put the party in the next one. And guess what? Ryou will be in the next chapter to drive Ichigo insane and it's going to be fun!


	4. Hide and Seek

**Chapter IV: Hide and seek**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Ichigo scanned her friends from left to right. They were all there, smiling; 6 pairs of eyes, looking at her. She felt like she was at a trial, and the juries had their eyes on her, like she committed some kind of a crime, which was a little creepy. _Wait a minute, I didn't murder anyone, although…once I stepped on a fly by mistake, but then I buried her and I guess it's ok…for god's sake, I'm talking about dead flies and my friends are here for my birthday. Nice going, Ichigo!_

She just stood there, staring at them with her own pair of eyes, without saying a word, but in a strange way, she started to feel good. She felt good for the fact that they were there although she hadn't spoken with them in the last few day…actually, she kind of forgot they exist lately. _But they haven't forgotten about me and they even remembered my birthday, unlike a certain person that I don't want to think about right now. _

The thought of him was painful, it made her heart ache. In a way or another, he seemed to be on her mind every moment. _I can't let them see me like this; I don't want them to know I'm heartbroken. _

Her looks lowered till they landed on her right foot, which started kicking the floor slowly, on a regular interval. It sounded like a clock ticking in the silence. _It's enough! Today I'm going to have fun!_

While the cat girl was making plans in her head, there was a short moment of silence, interrupted by Purin:

"Can we give her the present yet?"

Lettuce got all red, like she would have done something wrong and said in a low voice:

"Purin, not right now. Wait just a little bit longer."

"But I want to hug her and kiss her, na no da."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. _Purin is so sweet. _

"Wait, did you say present?"

All of a sudden her shoes were not as interesting as they were and she lifted her head to look at the little girl who couldn't stay still for a moment. She opened her hands to embrace her friend. Purin jumped into her arms immediately and Ichigo held her close at her chest, trying to show her through the hug how grateful she was and how much she cared for her. The awkward atmosphere was finally gone and everyone smiled again.

"I guess we couldn't keep the present from her anyway! She has a sixth sense when it comes to things she likes, namely food and presents" said Minto.

Zakuro took a few steps towards Ichigo, who still had Pudding hanging by her neck. The monkey girl finally let go of her and went by the other girls' side. Only then she saw that Zakuro had a small red box in her hand, with a golden ribbon around it.

"We thought that you're 17 already, which means that you are a lady, so we bought you something that would fit a lady."

Zakuro handed the box to the curious redhead in front of her. Ichigo took it and paused before lifting the cover and looked at everyone's faces:

_Lettuce is afraid of spiders, so it can't be spiders or she would be on the walls. Minto doesn't like snakes, and if she doesn't like something you would better do as she says…if you want to live that is. So no snakes...like a snake could even fit in there. Good, I'm so smart. _

_Zakuro…no one would ever dare to scare her with something and Purin…I wonder what she's afraid of. Oh well, I guess I could open it, because if it would be a bad joke, one or more of the girls would be scared also, so…I'm over thinking. They are my friends and they are too nice people to do something like that._

She opened the box slowly, gradually revealing something that glowed. When she looked more carefully, she saw a pair of silver earning and a silver neck chain, with a locket. The items were shaped like a heart, with a few pink small stones on them.

"Oh, my god! It's so beautiful! Thank you everyone!!"

She closed the box quickly and jumped to hug Purin again; Zakuro was next. Ichigo gave her a warm hug and then almost knocked Lettuce of her feet.

"Oh, no you don't" Minto took a step behind.

Ichigo smiled and hugged her tight.

"Ok, ok, I got the message, you like the present. Now can you let go, you're broking my bones and I'm not going to be able to become a famous ballerina anymore."

Good thing Ichigo knew Minto a little, and the smile she had on her face when she said that meant she wasn't serious and that she actually liked the hug.

"You are a famous ballerina already".

Turning a little to left, she gave a soft hug to Keiichiro and before realizing she was face to face with Ryou. _Now what am I supposed to do? If I don't hug him, it will look strange, because I _

_hugged everyone else and if I do hug him, it will be even stranger because he's Shirogane. I would rather hug a stone, or even a tree like Masaya._

Ryou made a move and saved Ichigo from the indecision she was lying in: his hands, hidden behind his back till that moment, came to the front and revealed a beautiful bouquet of white roses. He handed the delicate flowers to the birthday girl.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo!"

The girl was startled and couldn't make a move for a few seconds. She had a little trouble processing the information.

"You mean…"she paused for a moment, not daring to say, then continued "it's for me?" She asked doubtful and with half of voice.

"Yeah, but meanwhile I changed mind. I'll keep the flowers, and take care of them, feed them, love them and when they grow up send them to college…"

He had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, baka, the bouquet is for you, but don't get too excited. They made me buy those and give them to you."

Ryou was giving death glares to the others, but Ichigo didn't even hear the last part. She blush a little, a soft pink coloring her cheeks. _Am I dreaming or Shirogane had just done one good thing in his life?_

"Thank you!" and she stepped closer to Ryou, moving a little to the right, to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

With Ryou moving in the same direction as Ichigo, they got really close; so close they could almost kiss. Ichigo blinked once and then took a step back quick. The soft pink transformed into a deeper one and she moved a little to the left, with the same intention of kissing her boss for the flowers. Again, Ryou moved in the same direction as her. _This is not working; at this rate, at best we bump our heads into each other._

It was like when you walk on the street and you bump into someone and then you try to pass that person, but you can't because you take a step to the left and that person takes a step to the left, you take a step to the right and that person takes step to the right; after doing so a few times, you both start laughing and then go on your way. Only Ichigo was not laughing, she was blushing.

And Ryou wasn't laughing either. Ichigo looked at him and noticed he was very serious; he almost looked like his attention was focused only on her, like she was the only one in the room. _But that can't be. He must be amazed of how stupid I am and how I can't do anything right. I never cease to amaze people with that, it like a source that will never drain off. The worst part is _

_that I have the conscience of my stupidity, like now for example; and like that wouldn't be enough, I have to get red also. If my face wouldn't burn like this, maybe I wouldn't feel like a fool in front of him right now! I wonder what he's thinking..._

She couldn't hear what he was thinking, but she saw what he was doing: he got closer to her again and she felt his hands encircling her waist and pulling her in an embrace. His arms were strong, but they didn't hurt her, he was holding her just right, almost like protecting her.

Ichigo didn't protest. She was unable to move for some reason. All that moved inside of her was her heart. It was beating so fast that it scared her; she was afraid everyone could hear it, but she stayed like that, putting her hands around Ryou_. My heart is pounding like that time when we danced at the ball. I just don't understand why…this is just a friendly hug._

"You are such a baka strawberry…"

Ryou said it in a soft voice, and unlike in the majority of cases, the girl called like that didn't start screaming at him. Shortly, they let got from the embrace.

"You're lucky I don't have dangerous objects around me, or else I would throw them at you."

"Even if you would throw them, you couldn't do any harm to me. I'm so good I could joggle them without getting hurt."

"You'd be so good for the circus. You missed your calling Ryou."

With that, she took the flowers and went to put them into a vase, leaving the boy in front of her a little surprised.

_Where did that come from? I don't remember ever closing Shirogane's mouth like that, but I do remember those sensations he gave me when he held me…_

Rememorizing the moments from just a while ago, the girl almost dropped the vase, preoccupied with her thoughts. _It must be all the things that happened lately that make me act and feel strange. I'm really tired now, but once I rest it will be better._

Before getting back to her guests, Ichigo went to the kitchen, to check with her mother.

"Is everything ok here?"

"Yes, my dear, but it will still take a while till the food is ready. Go play something like…I don't know…spin the bottle to pass the time."

"Ok, mum, I get it. I'll keep them busy."

_Spin the bottle? I'm not in the mood for something like that. I might be seventeen, but I feel like playing…playing…_

A light bulb appeared above her head and she returned to her friends with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you thinking Ichigo? You know…never mind, I don't want to know. By that look of yours, it can't be good."

"Now Minto, why do you jump to conclusions without even hearing what my idea is? Maybe you would like it. You guys, you see, I didn't expect you to come here today and I am very happy and grateful you came, but we didn't have anything prepared and…"

She looked toward the kitchen, where her mother was doing desperate signs with her hands to Ichigo not to tell them.

"…and my mother is cooking something now and it's going to take a while so I was thinking…"

Her mother was banging her head against the kitchen wall. _Mum, you're worrying to much_.

"I was thinking we could play something and I was thinking about hide and seek. I know it sounds childish, but I haven't played for a long time and I really like it. We could go to the park for an hour or something, and then we come back here and spent a little more time together. Come on, what do you say? Please?"

She put on the most innocent face she could and waited for their answers.

Of course, Purin was jumping up and down:

"Hide and seek, hide and seek, let's play na no da."

"I guess we coud try", said Lettuce shyly.

"You want me to crawl into the bushes, with the bugs and all the other beetles and…"

"It's her birthday, we should do this if she wants thidso much" interrupted Zakuro.

Minto didn't continue her speech and nodded that she would go if they really, really had to.

Ichigo thanked Zakuro with a look, and then turned to the boys.

"Whatever is your wish, Ichigo, I'll do with pleasure" said a smiling Keiichiro.

"Oh, no! You can't make me do that. I haven't played this stupid game when I was little; you're not going to make me do that now. There is just no way! Not even if you drag me there."

"Well then, it's time you play it if it's Ichigo's wish."

With this, Keiichiro started dragging Ryou towards the park.

* * *

_I can't believe they all agreed to do this. I said it more like a joke…I mean I wanted to do this, but I didn't really expect them all to agree. Well…almost all them. _She chuckled, turning her head and looking back at Ryou. He was walking on his own now, but he was shooting everyone death glares again. _Oh, this is too funny!_

After a few minutes, they arrived at a place in the park where there were a lot of hiding places, so they decided to stop and play there. The only problem now was that they had to choose a person, the one person that wouldn't have the privilege to hide. None of them wanted that and they spent a few moments looking at each other suspicious, maybe one of them would give up. _I can take the pressure, I know I can!_

The blonde boy lost his patience:

"Stupid game! You can hide; just show me the place where you want me to count."

Ichigo was delighted of the way things turn out and the fact that she could hide now and said cheering:

"There, near the bench, it's a really big tree. It is just perfect for this game. You have to go there and count up to 100…and no peeping."

"Like I wouldn't see you more than enough! You're in front of my eyes if I want it or not, so why in the world would I be peeping? Because I didn't see you for a couple of days you think I miss you?"

Ryou's line was a little harsh and Ichigo's smile dropped. She had the sensation that the reason he was angry was not the fact that he had to play a kinder garden game, but something else that she somehow missed. That didn't stop the typical angry Ichigo to show up:

"You are such a jerk. Just shut up and count!"

"I'm counting, but don't think I'm doing it for you!"

"No, you don't, I could never think that you do. I know how you just love playing hide and seek because you talk everyday about it!"

Caught off guard again, for the second time in a single day, Ryou didn't have a reply.

"Baka!" was all he could say.

After this small scene, the game finally started. Ichigo hid behind a tree.

_I can't believe that idiot Shirogane. Now he is nice and I feel like hugging him and the next moment he's a complete jerk again. I don't get it…do I annoy him that much? Do I –_

"Ichigo!"

Hearing her name called, the girl popped her head by the left side of the tree.

"Yes?"

"There you were! Now it's your turn to count!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you are a baka and you came out when I called your name, that's why."

Ryou was laughing and couldn't stop.

"You mean you fooled me?"

Ichigo was now walking furious toward the boy that annoyed her again.

"No, you are already a fool. I wish it was my merit, but…it's just you."

_I take back my words. All that he is it's an idiot, nothing more. And all I feel for him is pity. But I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me mad._

"You are not fair. It's like taking candy from a baby. You are cheating! Even so, I'll be good to you. You find the other ones and then you can all go hide, I'll be the one to seek."

"Fine!" came the reply.

It only took him 2 minutes to find everyone. Ichigo looked at him surprised: it was like he knew where they were and he went strait there and got them out.

"He must be kidding me…how can anyone find people so fast at hide and seek?"

"I don't know, he must be very good, na no da" a voice came from behind.

"Purin, he even found you?"

Ichigo was now amazed. _Purin is the one person I know that hides really well and it's hard to find her. She's small and athletic and she can hide in so many places…_

"There you are…now you count", said Ryou, with a trace of pride in the voice.

The birthday girl resigned and headed toward the tree.

_There I go…_

"1, 2 , 3, 4 … 95, 96, 97, 98, 99

Ready or not, here I come"

Opening her eyes, she looked around hoping to spot a straw of colored hair or a hand left outside the hiding place. The surroundings looked so peaceful, like no human was there. The green grass looked very soft; she just wanted to walk with her bear feet on it. A few meters away, she spotted a bunch of yellow flowers and she approached them and knelled to see them better. _They are so cute and smell so nice and – _

"Hey, baka Strawberry, when you're done with that ceremonial of bowing to the plants, could you came back and play? Or better, come back and count again."

"What?"

Ichigo turned surprised to look at the rude blond that was talking to her. He saw him standing by the tree, with Keiichiro, Zakuro, Minto and Purin.

"While you were busy with the hailing of the flowers, we were busy playing that game that you asked us to play."

_You jerk!_

"Ok, ok I get it! I'm coming! It's just that there were some pretty flowers here."

She got up and she wanted to go to where her friends where, but she herd a noise and when she turned back, she saw a green straw of hair. _Of course, I'm so stupid! There's still Lettuce!_

She ran as fast as she could to the tree:

"Lettuce, I saw you behind the tree near the flowers. Now come out!"

The girl came out slowly, smiling as she would have been caught doing something bad:

"I guess you can all hide. I'll count this time."

_Ha! I showed Shirogane I can find people too. What kind of an idiot does he think I am? Now I'll find a hiding place so good, they won't be able to find me in a million years and they'll beg me to come out. I'll be the master of hide and seek and he will have to come apologize for underestimating me. Yes! And-_

"…80, 81, 82…"

Ichigo interrupted her thoughts and looked around: no one except Lettuce, who was counting:

"…84, 85, 86, 87…"

_Oh, my god! I must've got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice what was going on. Everyone is already hidden and I'm just standing here. I have to find something and quick._

"…88, 89, 90…"

_Look, Ichigo, look: tree, tree, tree to far away, bush_

"…91, 92, 93…"

_Bush it is. Run, Forrest, Run!_

"…94, 95, 96…"

In 2 big steps she was near the bush and she jumped behind it, closing her eyes, mentally preparing for the encounter between her back side and the ground.

"…97, 98, 99…Ready or not, here I come!"

But the encounter Ichigo was waiting for didn't come. She opened her eyes and looked around. She landed on something hard, but it still didn't hurt, and that something was Ryou!

"Now you're using me for a safe landing?"

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see you and I didn't know you were here."

She got off him and Ryou moved slowly near her, both of them being crouched so Lettuce wouldn't see them.

"You were pretty heavy, you know. It's a wonder for me how you managed to fight our enemies while weighting so much."

"And you…" Ichigo tried to find something intelligent to fight back, but her mind just wouldn't come with something smart.

"You are bony!"

Ryou couldn't help but laugh at this remark, then, trying to be serious, he grinned and said:

"Well, excuse me for looking good!"

"I never said you look good, not that you don't but…"

She stopped in middle sentence, realizing what she said. Her face started burning instantly and she turned around, with her back to Ryou, so he wouldn't see her reaction.

_What is wrong with me? How did that came out? I must remember to get enough sleep from now on, to avoid situations like this._

She felt him getting closer, putting his head on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck, warm, tickling her. _This is not helping make the blush go away._

"So, you do think I'm prince charming after all? You're just afraid to admit it."

His lips, while he was talking, were almost brushing against her skin. She lost control over her heart that was running like at a marathon, making her breath heavily.

"No, that's not what I mea-"

The words wouldn't come out anymore, because one of his hands was over her mouth now and with the other one he encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him.

_What is he doing? Is he trying to…hold me and…kiss me?_

Somehow, the thought didn't make her mad. Her back was against Ryou's chest and she felt his muscular structure through his shirt. Only now she noticed that he had a shirt; not that she thought he was naked till now, but she didn't notice his outfit. He had his usual white pants, but with a white shirt, with the first button unbuttoned.

_Now that I notice, he really does look good. Oh, no, I have to stop having these thoughts. It's not helping!_ _I wonder…did he dress like this for me? Oh, I'm crazy, why would he do something like that?_

After a few more moments, she felt his hands releasing her slowly. _It's probably me, but it seems like he wouldn't want to let go_. She turned to face him.

"Lettuce was here and if you kept talking, she would have found us, so I found a way to shut you up, that's why…"

"Oh, I see" she said like a whisper, sounding a little disappointed.

_Of course, he just wanted me to stop mumbling stupid things like I always do and irritate him. Anyway, I don't even care about him!_

She looked up at him and found his eyes were on her, just like earlier at her house. He had such beautiful eyes; she could spend the whole day looking at them without getting bored a single moment.

"Sorry for talking so much."

He smiled:

"It's ok, Ichigo" he said softly and took her chin with a hand, keeping her attention focused on him.

"I wouldn't want you even a bit different from how you are right now."

After saying that, he stood up and run, leaving Ichigo stunned.

She blinked a couple of times till she realized Ryou was gone. _I wonder what that was all about. It's like that was a different Ryou that I didn't knew till now. _ She remained a few more minutes like that, in that bush, to calm down.

* * *

They played a few more turns, but she didn't have a close contact to Ryou anymore. He seemed to avoid her and she was grateful he did. When it got dark, they decided to go back home.

Everyone was in a good mood. Minto, Lettuce and Purin were walking in the front, laughing about how Minto tried to hide in a tree and then felt over Lettuce, how was on a bush at the bottom of the tree. Keiichiro and Zakuro were walking side by side after them and she was the last, along with Ryou. Of course, Ryou was at a 2 meters distance by her left, like she would have leprosy or something, but somehow she felt him closer than ever.

"Why are you smiling like that Ichigo?"

"Eh, I'm just…thinking about the cake…yeah, that's it…the cake that's waiting for us at home."

The answer seemed good enough for Minto.

"Come on, everybody, why did you stop? Let's go home and eat! My mother will be disappointed if we won't."

"Is food all you think about? Oh, no wait…there's also your boyfriend who you're daydreaming about at the café in stead of working and I always have to bring you back to reality. Speaking of whom…where is he? Shouldn't he be with you on your birthday? "

**End of chapter IV**


End file.
